Twisted
by TheMusicIsLove254
Summary: They are all caught up in a world of drama, none of them can stop it. Will love truly conquer all in the end or will everything crumble and fall around them?
1. chappie1

**A/n: Just to let you know, this chapter is kind of boring just because I'm trying to gain momentum. In this story, Eli and Clare aren't dating yet because Clare is afraid of getting hurt, and Eli is tired of waiting for her. Adam thinks he may like Natalie (new girl), but so does Eli. It's also about what it's like to be Fitz's sister. There's a lot going on in this story, so try to keep up!**

**-keke**

Natalie's POV:

My name is Natalie Fitzgerald. Yep you heard it right _**Fitzgerald. **_Fitz is my brother, most people think he's awful, but what they don't see is the loving brother that I know. Sure, he has his moments, but deep, deep, down, he's pretty awesome. He's a little more protective than most people would think. Even though he's only two and a half years older than me, he thinks I can't handle things on my own. For the past year, I've been at a boring all girls boarding school. I'm starting my freshman year at Degrassi.

.

.

.

I woke up Monday morning, excited to get to school and meet new people. I took my time getting dressed and putting on makeup. I went downstairs to get some cereal. Mark was all ready in the kitchen.

"Ready for your first day of public school?" He said putting a plate of French toast in front of me.

"You betcha! " I said while putting a fork full of toast in my mouth.

"Okay, well finish up and I'll take you to school."

Soon after I finished my breakfast, Mark and I were walking to his car.

"So is it true that you almost stabbed a guy?" I said climbing in the car.

"Can we talk about this later?" He said.

We sat in silence for the whole ride.

"Well here we are, the infamous Degrassi." He said as we were walking up the front steps.

I hooked my arm with his arm, feeling nervous. We walked through the doors, I was kind of happy that my mom registered me ahead of time. Mark walked me to my locker and for some reason I couldn't let go of his arm, he had to pry me from him. I opened my locker and put my backpack inside, I noticed three kids standing right next to me, and one of them was at their locker. One was a girl with short curly hair; next to her was a very feminine but handsome looking boy. And last but not least, there was a tall, lean boy with black hair; he had on a grey shirt with a black vest over it, and acid wash skinny jeans and a metal studded belt. His emerald green eyes were just amazing. I didn't notice that I was staring at him until he smirked at me. It wasn't _just a_ smirk. It was a sideways smirk that could make any girl melt.

Eli POV:

As I was opening my locker, I caught a glimpse of Fitz and a mystery girl at a locker with their arms locked. She looked over at me with bright blue eyes, she had freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks, much like Fitz. Her hair was black with blue streaks here and there. She had a purple and black plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. She reminded me so much of Julia. I wanted to talk to her but suddenly all of my confidence was drained. Adam turned in her direction; he must have been thinking the same thing as I.

"Hi, I'm Adam. I haven't seen you around are you new?" He said.

"Um yea, just got here today. Nice to meet you, I'm Natalie." She said with a smile.

Natalie's POV:

"You really don't want to get involved with these losers Nat." Mark said.

"Don't you have some innocent, defenseless kid to terrorize?" I said. He just stood there."Well, go, get out of my face Mark, I'll see you at lunch." I said slamming my locker shut. Mark walked away.

"Sorry about that." I said turning back to Adam and his friends.

"So what's up with you and Fitz?" The dark haired one asked.

"Oh, um, it's nothing." I said looking at the floor.

"Well I'm Eli and this is Clare." He said pointing towards the girl.

"Nice to meet you all." I said smiling.

"What grade are you in?" Clare said.

"I'm a freshman, what about you guys?"

"I'm a sophomore and so is Adam and Eli is a junior." Clare said.

"It was really nice meeting you guys, but I'm going to get to class now." Said.

We all said our goodbyes and promised we'd eat lunch together.

My classes passed by so slowly before we got to lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, confused over where to sit. I felt someone grab my hand; I looked over to find my brother.

"I'm sitting with Eli and his friends, not your idiotic ones." I said snatching my hand back.

Eli POV

I scanned the cafeteria for Natalie, and found her and Fitz by the entrance holding hands and talking. She let go of his hand and started walking towards our table. Fitz trailed behind her, Natalie turned around and she looked like she was yelling at him. Finally she walked away and sat next to Clare and right across from Adam and me.

"What just happened with you and Fitz didn't look like nothing." I said with concern. I decided to change the subject.

"So what do guys know about the guy that Mark almost stabbed?" I asked curiously.

Everyone just sat in an awkward silence for a while until Eli spoke up.

"That would be me." He said.

**A/n: Boring right? I promise it will be more interesting as the story progresses. Just tell me what you thought. **


	2. chappie 2

**Natalie's POV:**

I didn't expect to hear what just came out of Eli's mouth. My brother almost killed one of my friends. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

**.**

**.**

I lay here on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Clare was at the end of the couch with my feet in her lap. We were instantly best friends.

"So why aren't you and Eli going out if you two like each other so much?" I asked.

"I told him that I wanted to wait a little while to be in another relationship because of the whole K.C thing." She said.

"Oh, well Eli is a great guy, you should stop letting what happened with K.C ruin what you could have." I said.

**Clare POV:**

Maybe she was right; I needed to get over my fear of rejection.

When I look at Natalie, I see a strong, attitude having girl who doesn't care about any one's opinion. She was beautiful, funny and confident. No wonder she is all anyone can talk about lately.

"So, word on the street is, you like Adam" I said.

"Yea, I do like him, it's just my bonehead brother is getting in my way," she said sighing.

"Wait, I didn't know that you had a brother."

"Oh yea um…"

"Hey, how many times have I told you to put my DVD's back in their case when you're done with them? That's how they get ruined!" I saw Fitz coming down the stairs.

"Oh my God, Fitz is your brother! Why didn't you tell me?" asked shocked.

"Simple, because she's ashamed of me," Fitz said plopping on the love seat across from us.

"You know that's not true, I just don't want people comparing us." She said getting up.

"You have to tell Eli and Adam!" I said.

"No WAY!" She yelled.

"Your gonna have to tell them sometime…" I mumbled under my breath.

**Natalie's POV:**

I loved Clare but sometimes she could be a total bitch.

"No I really don't. And if you tell them I will make your life a living hell. Got it?" I hissed at Clare.

'Okay' she mouthed. I don't know where that came from. I've never talked to Clare like that. I guess I've been trapped in a boring boarding school for too long.

Besides Mark, Clare is the only one who knows of my troubled life. I used to party all night, and occasionally tried the drugs my friends offered me. I fought with my parents 24/7, I was completely awful, and I just hope I don't become that same person again.

"You know, I should go, and let you deal with whatever's got you in this suckish mood. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said as she got her stuff together and left without another word.

Fitz also left the room, probably to his room. So I was left alone with my thoughts.

I thought about how I had feelings for Eli and Adam. I also thought about how they both admitted their feelings for me. It was like some kind of screwed up love triangle. I don't want to hurt Clare by going after Eli, but I couldn't help my feelings for him.

Soon I felt myself drift off to sleep…

**.**

**.**

**(The next morning)**

I woke up with a head ache. I wasn't in the mood for school today, but decided to go any damn way. I got dressed and headed out the door not caring about whether Mark was taking me or not, I just walked. I got to school and went to my locker. Instead of opening it. I had my back to the lockers and slid down to the floor, so I was sitting against them. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a black pen and started doodling on my arm. I usually did that when I was bored. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to come early.

**Eli POV:**

I was walking down the hallways of Degrassi when I spotted Natalie sitting against the lockers. As I got closer to her, she looked like she was drawing on herself in pen. It was one of her habits that I loved so much. She was wearing a Dead Hand shirt and red short shorts. Her long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail, revealing her many ear piercings.

I soon found myself sitting beside her.

"So, you're into Dead Hand, huh?" I asked pointing at her shirt.

"Yea, there like, epic!" She exclaimed as she stopped drawing and put the pen down.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind going with me to their concert this weekend."

"Whoa, dude, I didn't even know that they were in town! I would love to go with you!"

"And where would that be?" I heard Clare's voice. I looked up to see Clare standing over us smiling.

"Oh, Eli asked me if I wanted to go to a Dead Hand concert with him this weekend. But you can come if you want Clare-Bear, but I wouldn't think that would be your scene." Natalie said.

"Oh are you kidding me? I would love to go with you guys." She said.

I glanced at Nat's arm to see what she had drawn on her arm. I couldn't see it very well.

"Nat, what did you write on your arm?" I saw her tense up.

"Um, nothing…." She said.

I could see curiosity written all over Clare's face.

"C'mon" I said as I reached over to pull her hand from covering her forearm.

"Eli, no!"

I finally pried her hand away, and read the words:

_**Elijah, **_written on her arm in beautiful cursive. I could tell that Clare saw it too, because I saw a flash of jealousy on her face, then it suddenly disappeared.

"Care to explain Miss Fitzgerald?" I asked pointing to her arm.

"I, um…was just goofing around and somehow your name appeared on my arm" She said nervously.

"That means you were thinking about me," I said feeling very smug. "Listen, don't worry about it, I think it's cute," I said laughing.

Natalie looked up at Clare, who was already halfway down the hallway. She ran after her, and I sat there, confused. Why would Clare be upset, when _she_ is the one who doesn't want to be with me?

**A/n: Feedback is love!**

**The next chapter will be about how Natalie finds out about Adam's secret, and gets freaked out. Will she overlook his dilemma? Or will it be too much for her?**


	3. chappie 3

**Natalie POV:**

While I was in English, I got a text from Adam.

'**Meet me in the Zen garden at lunch, I really need to talk to you' – Adam**

'**Okay' I replied.**

I was anxious for lunch to come; I had no idea what Adam wanted to talk to me about. I just hope it wasn't anything that might put a damper on our relationship.

When the lunch bell rang, I made a mad dash to the Zen garden. I saw Adam sitting at one of the benches. I walked over and sat next to him.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off.

"Don't say anything, just listen. I…wasn't born a guy, physically. I'm biologically a girl, but every since I was little I've always felt like a guy, I never played with Barbies or wore pink. I played in the mud and rode a skateboard everywhere. Basically I'm trying to tell you that I'm a female to male transgender." He finally ended.

I couldn't believe it, Adam was a she? I didn't understand this; my mind was frozen in shock.

"Please say something." He pleaded.

"I'm so happy you told me this. I know it must be hard for you to share, and I'm just happy that you shared it with me."

"Wow, your reaction was totally different from what I imagined."

"Yea…..want to go to lunch now?"

"Sure," he said.

We made our way to the cafeteria and sat with Eli and Clare. Since Adam told me his secret, I could at least share mine with him.

"You guys, I haven't been completely honest with you. The reason Fitz and I are always around each other is…..he's my brother." I said waiting for their reaction.

"Oh, we already figured that out, we were just waiting for you to say something" Eli said.

"Okay….well tomorrow is the Dead Hand concert, since its three and a half hours away; I think that we should make a road trip of it. Get a hotel room, the whole works." I said getting excited.

"What? What concert?" Adam asked.

"Oopps, I forgot to tell you" Eli said.

"It's okay, I'm going to have to miss it anyway, have to go to dinner with the family. Maybe next time," Adam said.

"You guys, I don't know if I can stay overnight…." Clare said, sounding unsure.

"Oh C'mon Clare-Bear, live a little! Tell your parents you're staying the night with me," I said.

"Oh yea because my parents love you so much." Clare said sarcastically.

"Clare….don't be that way." Eli said.

"No its fine, its fine." I said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday (day of the concert)**

**Eli POV:**

I woke up this morning feeling pumped for the concert tonight. Since Morty was in no condition to go anywhere. We were taking Natalie's car. She was going to pick up Clare and then pick me up.

I heard the doorbell. I didn't expect her to be here this early. I picked up the bag I packed and went downstairs to say goodbye to my parents.

"Be good Eli," My mom said pulling me into a hug.

"Moooom," I said as she let go.

I went out the door and saw Clare and Natalie were leaning up against the car.

"I hope you know, that you're driving," Nat said as I was putting my bag in the back of the car.

"That's fine with me." I said as we all hopped in. Nat was in the front seat and Clare was in the back reading a book.

We jammed to Dead Hand the whole way.

**.**

**.**

We finally got to the hotel that Natalie booked, and man was it luxurious. Nat's parents gave her a credit card to use during our trip.

We got up to our room and got settled. We had a three room villa. It was the nicest hotel room that I have ever seen.

**Natalie POV:**

We still had almost the whole day to hang before the concert. Clare and I were on the balcony gazing at the beautiful city below us. We were lost in mindless chatter, until I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. I could feel the jealousy roll off of Clare in waves.

**Clare POV:**

There I was, on the balcony, watching the guy that I like hold some other girl, who happened to be my best friend. I saw that he was whispering something in her ear. It must have been funny because she was giggling. When did they become so close? Oh how I wish that were me.

His head rested in the crook of neck. They looked so comfortable. I stared at them from the corner of my eye for the longest time.

He kissed the back of her neck and said, "I'm going inside."

"Kay," she said, turning around to kiss him on the lips.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

Eli went inside. I turned to her and said, "What the heck was that? Are you two…together?" I asked.

"I don't know, we never really talked about it…." She said nervously.

"You know that I like him! Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry Clare!" she yelled.

"You're not sorry," I said storming inside.

**A/N: Feedback is love!**


	4. chappie 4

**Natalie POV:**

I followed Clare into the house.

'"Clare, I really am sorry but, if you were really into him you would all ready be dating him!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a lying snake maybe I would be. God you're just like your messed up brother!" She spat in my face.

I felt myself start to cry. I went to my room and locked my door behind me.

Soon after, I heard a knock on my door.

"**Go away!"**

**Eli POV:**

I heard Clare and Natalie yelling in the other room. I walked out of my room into the living room to see Clare on the floor crying.

"Clare, what's wrong, I heard yelling, what happened?"

"We were fighting over…something and I said something horrible, and made her cry."

"What is with you two lately? What does it take to keep you from ripping each other's throats out?"

I walked away from Clare and headed towards Natalie's room. I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I heard her yell.

"Just open the door Nat!"

She opened the door, the area around her eyes red and her blue eyes were clouded with sadness. We entered the room. She lay back in her bed. I sat beside her, sitting against the headboard.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" I asked her.

"Well after we kissed on the balcony, Clare got mad at me, she claimed that I was a lying snake and I was just like my messed up brother. Usually I don't cry over that kind of stuff, but coming from my best friend, it cut me real deep." She said leaning into my chest.

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"Because, she likes you, and she thinks we're together."

"Are we?" I asked hoping her answer would be yes.

"I don't know, I mean Clare…"

"Clare made her decision when she rejected me, I'm asking about_** us**_."

"I want us to be together Eli, I really do…."

"But….?"

"But …nothing. I've only known you for like a week, and I think I'm all ready falling in love with you."

I smiled at her words.

"Well, I think I love you too! God, I'm not used to being this damn mushy."

"I feel like taking a nap."

"Okay…" I said realizing that she was all ready drifting off to sleep.

I didn't want to wake her so I just held her, soon I fell asleep too.

**Clare POV: **

Eli had been in Natalie's room for about two hours. I went to her door and cracked it open just so I can see inside.

Natalie and Eli were wrapped in each other's arms. Their hair was messed up and a few articles of clothing were on the floor. I couldn't believe it. They slept together.


	5. chappie 5

**A/n: Wow, five chapters in one day! I am on a roll!**

**Natalie POV:**

It was 8:00; we were all in our separate rooms getting ready for the concert which started at 9:00. I took my time picking out an outfit and doing my makeup. I felt like I had a cloud of guilt hanging over me. I finished changing and was satisfied with my outfit. I started to do my makeup, when I suddenly decided not to. I wanted to go natural. I walked out of my room into the living room and sat on the couch.

Clare came out of her room wearing pajamas.

"Why aren't you dressed?" I asked.

"I-I'm not going. You were right; it's not really my scene. I also want to apologize; I never wanted to hurt you. If you and Eli want to date, it's fine with me."

"Thanks Clare, but why are you giving up so easily?"

"Nat, I know what you guys did, I can't compete with that," she said looking down.

Eli entered the room, "And what exactly did we do Clare?"

"Don't play dumb Eli, you slept with her!" Clare almost yelled.

"WHAT!" Eli and I yelled in unison.

"Well, I went into your room, you guys were in bed together, there were clothes on the floor…"

"Oh, Clare, We didn't do what you thought we did. The clothes on my floor were mine, they are from when I changed out of my clothes, and Eli was there cheering me up and we fell asleep, that's all."

"I'm sorry guys," she said.

"It's ok, just come and ask us before you assume something like that," Eli said.

"Oh, Clare said she decided not to go to concert." I said.

Eli gave a weird look.

"Yea, I just need to relax, but you two have a great time."

"Okay, well Natalie, we need to get going." He said extending his arm for me to take his hand.

I walked over and took his hand and we were off.

.

.

Here we were, halfway into the concert having the time of our lives.

I accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh excuse me!" I had to yell over the music. I turned around to see who I had run into. I couldn't believe it, it was my old friend Caroline.

"Nat?" she asked.

"Carol?"

We both squeaked as we pulled each other into a hug. I looked over at Eli and he seemed to find an old friend too.

So the four of us went to the VIP room for a while, we climbed the transparent stairs and sat at a booth.

"Nat, I want you to meet my friend from middle school, Jake." Eli.

"Nice to meet you. And this is Caroline,"

We talked for a few minutes. And then me and Caroline drifted into our own conversation.

I overheard Jake say, "Dude Natalie looks a little young, what is she fourteen?"

I tuned towards them and said, "I'm actually 15 which makes Eli only a year and a half older than me." I said smiling.

Jake put his hands up, "My bad, I was just curious."

"I'm not feeling so good, uh, I'm going to head back to the hotel." I said as I got up.

"Well I'm going with you then," Eli said following me.

"No stay here and enjoy the rest of the night. I'll be fine."

"Uh uh. I won't be able to have fun knowing my girlfriend isn't feeling well, now c'mon, I'm taking you back to the hotel and we can just watch movies for the rest of the night." He said.

We said goodbye to our friends and got in the truck and went 'home'.

We walked down the hallway towards our room hand in hand. We opened the door and entered the room. I let go of Eli's hand, to go take a shower. I looked back at him and he was giving me the puppy eyes, which was adorable when he did it.

"What? I'm going to go take a shower." I whined.

"And you didn't want to invite me?" He said smirking.

"Gross." I said as I headed to my room. I noticed that Eli was not far behind me. "Eli…you're getting on my nerves." All he did was stare at me. "Okay fine, I'll get in and get right out and then we can start watching movies."

He smiled and went to his own room.

**A/n: okay, tell me what you thought about it so far. Your review doesn't have to be long just tell me whether you liked it or not. **


	6. chappie 6

Natalie POV:

I was sitting at home Sunday afternoon, after the trip to go see Dead Hand. I still felt really horrible about Clare; I mean I never meant to steal her potential boyfriend. At first I wasn't even interested in Eli. But now he's all I can think about. I've never really had a "type", but if I did, it would be Eli.

I heard a knock at the front door. I jumped off of the couch finishing the fudge pop tart I had in my hand. I answered the door, and there was Adam standing at my porch.

"Hey, Adam! What brings you to the Fitzgerald home?" I said playfully.

"I need to talk to you; it's about the whole Clare and Eli situation." He said as we entered my living room.

"Okay…."

"Are you really dating Eli?" He said looking down.

"Yes, I am," I said quietly.

"You know Clare's all shaken up about it. I wasn't really expecting it either."

"Wait, she said that she was fine with it, that she was over it. And I'm sorry Adam, I know how you feel about me, I should have considered your feelings, but it just happened."

"No worries, you can't choose who you love."

"Adam, please don't be like that. I like you a lot…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have feelings for the both of you and, I just, can't choose, and I feel so wrong."

"It's okay. I'm not going to make this an ultimatum, just whenever you think you've made a decision, let me know."

"Okay, well I have to go."

"Yea me too."

I gave Adam a hug and a peck on the cheek and headed towards Eli's house. Sundays were always his 'lounge around in pajamas day'.

.

I knocked on his door. His mom answered.

"Is Eli home?" I asked.

"Yes, he and Clare are in the living room," she said opening the door wider so I could enter. Clare? Why would she be here? I went into the living room; Clare and Eli were sitting very close to each other on the couch.

"Um, hey," I said.

Eli and Clare turned around.

"Oh hey Natalie, I didn't know that you were coming over." Eli said getting off the couch.

"Yea, I didn't know Clare was either," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Nat….."

"Why can't you just admit that you love her Eli? Why sit here and lie to me any longer?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I mean Elijah. You guys have a connection with each other that I can only dream of."

"Natalie, I would never do anything to hurt you, nothing happened." Clare said.

"Yea, but what about what could happen when I'm not around?" I said.

"You're blowing things out of proportion," Eli said.

"I know, I'm just worried." I said sitting on the couch grabbing a fist full of hair.

Clare came over and sat down beside me.

"All of my relationships end up crumbling to pieces…."

"Well this one wont." Eli said

A/N: Feedback.


	7. Chappie 7

**A/N: I decided to make Natalie a sophomore.**

**Nat POV:**

The next day at school, Eli and I were standing at my locker, lost in mindless chatter. I looked over to see Clare and Adam walking down the hall, holding hands and laughing. I don't think Eli saw them. I knew that they were doing that just to get under me and Eli's skin.

"Hey, you okay?" Eli asked noticing that I had zoned out.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yea I'm fine."

I pulled him into a kiss, snaking my arm around his neck. His tongue found its way into my mouth. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and minimized the space between us to a bare minimum. We were engaged in a full-on make out session.

I didn't know that Clare and Adam were next to us until one of cleared their throat. Eli and I parted, much to both of our dismay. I looked over to them and blushed. Eli's gaze switched to Clare and Adam interlaced hands.

"Well, this isn't awkward," said Eli.

"So…we should get to class," Adam suggested. So he and Clare walked away.

"Did you see?"

"Yup," I said cutting Eli off.

**Eli POV**

I wasn't necessarily jealous of Clare and Adam, I was actually happy they found someone. It just might be a tad weird. After school, the four of us went to the park. Natalie and I were lying against a tree; Clare and Adam were across from us talking.

Natalie's phone started ringing.

"Uh, hello?" she answered. "Why?" "Well I don't give a care, you don't control me." "I don't care what Mark has done, mom, I 'm not him." She snapped her phone shut, obviously angered.

"Guys I have to go," She said standing, as did I.

"Aw," Adam whined.

"Well let me drive you home," I said.

**Nat POV**

I leaned in to kiss him. "No, I'll be fine." I said in between kisses.

I started walking away from the park, I was certainly not going home, and that was for sure.

My mom and have been fighting a lot lately and I just needed some alone time where it was quiet and no one would bother me about anything I didn't want to hear about.

I decided to just walk around town despite the freezing weather and thick blanket of snow.

I had been walking for an hour until I hear fast paced footsteps behind me. I turned to see an outline of a tall figure, it was definitely a guy. I don't think I knew him. I turned back around and kept walking hoping whoever it was would just go away. But he didn't, he kept trailing behind me. I started running, but had no idea where I was or where I was going. I slipped and fell on the iced over sidewalk. And wasn't prepared for what happened next.

**(Next day)**

**Eli POV**

It was finally Saturday; I couldn't stop thinking about Natalie and her weird phone conversation yesterday. I decided to call her…no answer.

As much as I hated to I called her brother, Fitz.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Uh, this is Eli. Is Natalie home, I tried her cell but she's not answering."

"No one told you? She never came home last night, wasn't she with you yesterday afternoon." He asked.

I tried to process the thought of Natalie being missing, it couldn't be.

"Um, yea, but then she just left, sounding kind of upset." I said.

"Well my parents have reported her missing; I'll let you know if the police find anything." He said his voice thick with sorrow. He hung up.

I couldn't believe what I just heard…

I sat in my room until Sunday morning; I couldn't eat, sleep, or hardly function.

Clare, Adam and I all met at Adam's house, all we could talk about is Natalie.

We sat there watching TV together until 7 that night, unable to move. We had also been questioned by a couple of policemen earlier that day.

The news came on and sure enough there was a story about Natalie's disappearance.

"A 15 year old girl named Natalie Rosalynn Fitzgerald has been reported missing. She was last seen by two of her friends and boyfriend. She allegedly left the park after a heated conversation with her mom over the phone. Natalie did not go home like she had implied to her friends. Around two pm this afternoon, Natalie's jacket was found buried under an inch of snow with a significant amount of blood of blood on it. I was uncovered on a sidewalk on the other side of town. Police think she may have been kidnapped. And according to the blood on her jacket, she has most likely been murdered. But they are hoping that is not the case. If you have any information as to Natalie's whereabouts please contact the authorities." The reporter finished.

I heard Clare burst into tears and buried her face in Adam's chest.

"She has to be alive she just has to," Clare sobbed.


	8. chappie 8

**A/n: Kind of short, because it's filler.**

**Eli POV:**

A week, 4 days, 5 hours and 22 minutes since Natalie was reported missing and allegedly dead. But I knew she was alive, I felt it, as crazy as it sounds, and it's true. The police said that it would only be a matter of days before they would stop looking for her. I couldn't stop thinking of the possibilities of her never being found and her parents wouldn't have a body to burry.

I hadn't been to school that whole week. I was spending my time walking around town in hopes of finding Natalie, unharmed, and sitting against a tree drawing on her arm like she always did. But of course that never happened.

I couldn't imagine who would want to do this to her, did she have enemies that I didn't know about?

**Natalie POV: **

I woke up in a very dark…..room, drenched in my own blood. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in my side was stopping me. I felt my side to feel a deep gash there.

I could only think of one person who would want to do this to me. Vince. Vince was my old boyfriend; he was kind of a druggie. Okay, he was a total druggie, the point is, and I broke up with him because he was abusive when he was high. Not too long after I dumped him, I moved here. Apparently he followed me. To do what? I have no idea. Maybe it's one of those 'if I can't have you, no one will' kind of thing.

I found my phone in my pocket, where it was when I was attacked. _**Dumbass, **_I bet he didn't even think to take my phone away.

I dialed Eli's number…

**Eli POV:**

While I was sitting in my room with Clare and Adam, my phone rang. It was Natalie's number.

"H-hello?" I hesitated.

"Eli, help me…please," she whispered weakly.

"N-Natalie, where are you?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm bleeding really badly and I'm not sure I can stay awake for long….you need to go to the police, I'm probably at one of two places. 1005 Turner Lane or in the abandoned warehouse right outside of town." She said still whispering. "And, just in case I'm not alive by the time….."

"Don't say that, don't ever say that!" I cut her off.

"Just listen! Just in case I'm not alive when the police find me, I just want you to know that I love you,"

**A/N: ooooooooohhhhhhhh. Lol. Tell me what you thought.**


	9. Chappie 9

**A/n: Sorry for another short chapter, I was in such a rush.**

**Eli POV:**

Right after that phone call from Natalie, I jumped up out of my seat and dragged Clare and Adam down to Morty.

"What the hell man?" Adam yelled as he got in the car.

"Natalie called me, she's alive but I have a feeling that she won't be for long."

I drove as fast as I could to the police station with Natalie's words echoing in my head.

"_**Just in case I'm not alive by the time the police find me. I just want you to know that I love you."**_

My mind was racing so much I hadn't even thought about the last things she said. She loved me. We haven't even been dating that long but I could all ready tell that I loved her too.

I got out of the car once we arrived, I didn't even take the keys out of the car.

I swung open the doors, and the first policeman I spotted I ran up to. He happened to be one of the men that have been working on Natalie's case.

"Officer Hudson! She's alive!"

"Eli, I don't have time for this."

"No, you don't understand! She called me. She said she's in one of two places. An abandoned warehouse outside of town or some house in the suburbs."

"And you're being serious?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Alright tell us the address of the house she gave you," he said picking up a pen.

"1005 Turner Lane,"

"Okay, we'll send a few units out; you're welcome to come if you want."

"I've got a few friends waiting in the car, I'll follow you."

I went and got back into Morty not saying a word.

We arrived at a huge house. It looked a lot like Natalie's but it wasn't.

Clare, Adam and I were told to wait outside. Natalie's family was here to.

We waited for about an hour before we all saw Natalie being carried out on a stretcher.

Her eyes were closed and her clothes were soaked with blood. I hoped, prayed that she wasn't dead. If there was a God, he wouldn't let her die like this.

About 15 minutes later, everyone met in Natalie's hospital room.

She hadn't woken up yet.

I went to one of the vending machines on the first floor to get a soda. I could've sworn I saw Natalie walking across the hallway.

"Nat?"

"Shush, keep your voice down, I'm not supposed be out here."

"How the hell did you even get out of the room" asked as she got closer.

"Everyone fell asleep, I got really thirsty."

I laughed softly at her comment.

"You don't know how much I missed you. And Nat?"

"Yea?"

"I love you too" I said pulling her in for a kiss.

I poured my soul into that kiss to show her how much she meant to me.

"What are you doing out of your room young lady?" a nurse said as she was walking towards us.

Natalie busted out laughing and we both followed the nurse back to the room.


	10. Chappie 10

**Natalie POV:**

It's been a few days since I was kidnapped my psycho ex boyfriend.

It was now Monday and Clare, Eli, Adam and I decided to skip school today. We were all at the beach. Clare was wading in the water trying to convince Adam to get in the water. Eli and I were lying in the moist sand, holding each other; not saying a word.

"Eli?" I whispered quietly.

"Yea?"

"When you look at me, do you see Julia?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Yesterday Clare and I got into an argument over why she and Adam are really together. Words were said and she told me the only reason you're with me is because I remind you of Julia, but please tell me that isn't true." I said looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Nat," he said sighing.

"Elijah, tell me the truth! Don't try to change the subject."

"At first, yes I liked you because you reminded me so much of…her, but now, I love you for you not because you resemble someone else."

I got up and headed towards the water.

"Natalie, don't be like this!" he said running after me. He grabbed hold of my upper arm, and held me in place.

"Let me go….." I said quietly.

"Not until you stop acting like a little brat, don't make this situation harder than it really is!"

"Oh so I'm a brat now?"

"That's what I'm saying!" He said still holding on to my arm.

"So when you sleep with me you're thinking of her right?" I yelled as I yanked my arm out of his hold on the verge of tears.

He just stood there staring at me. "How could you ever think that?"

"Because you know it's true. Just take me home please?"

"Sure, Clare, Adam, I'll be right back. I'm taking Nat home." He said as we headed to Morty.

The whole ride to my house was terrifyingly silent.

We arrived in my driveway; I started to get out when Eli finally broke the silence.

"Natalie, you know I love you and if there was more to be said; I would say it." He said quietly.

I nodded and got out of the car and into my house. I was the one making things worse, but it was necessary for me to distance myself before I got hurt.

I got to my room and plopped down on my bed. I thought how I've had to run away from so many situations to keep myself from getting hurt; and sooner or later it all caught up to me and bit me in the ass. Ever since I got here, I've been trying so hard to be anyone but myself, afraid that my friends wont like the real me. I try to hide my many insecurities, my problems, and my feelings. Everyone thinks I'm this bad ass who is strong and confident, but inside I'm just an insecure little girl who has lost her way.

I didn't leave my room for the rest of the night.

**.**

**.**

Morning came I took a shower and got ready. I didn't put on any makeup; I put on a plain purple v-neck and white short shorts and light blue vans, nothing special. I picked my book bag up from my bed and headed downstairs.

Mark was waiting by the door for me.

"Wow, you're already ready, usually I have to wait an hour." He said opening the door.

I nodded but said nothing. The ride to school was pretty quiet.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting….weird." He said as he parked in the Degrassi student parking.

"I'm fine!" I yelled at I hopped the car.

**Eli POV:**

I was at my locker with Adam and Clare but all I could think about what happened between Natalie and I. Apparently that's what Clare was thinking about.

"What happened yesterday at the beach was pretty intense, are you okay?" Clare said.

"Yea, it's just what she said caught me off guard."

"I didn't even know that you guys were….intimate." She said almost whispering.

"Don't start this now, Clare." I said.

At that moment, I saw Natalie walk through the doors of Degrassi, she looked different, troubled.

She went straight to locker, which was right across from mine. She slid down to the floor and sat there staring straight forward. Her eyes were empty.

I could tell she wasn't wearing makeup; she was even more stunning that way. Her hair was down and wavy and her bangs were tucked behind her ear.

"Dude," Adam said snapping me out of my thoughts. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know I should give her some space." I said closing my locker.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy kneel down next Natalie. They talked a bit and then she smiled and got up from the ground. They walked down the hallway together.

"We should get to class." Clare said. I nodded and we all headed to English.

We entered class just as the bell rang. Natalie wasn't in her seat in between Clare and I. Five minutes later Natalie entered the room.

"Glad you could join us Miss Fitzgerald." Ms. Dawes said.

"I'm not," she said sitting down.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" Nat said as her eyes got a little wider.

"See me after class," she said turning back to the board.

"I'll do you one better, I'll just go to the principal's office now." She said gathering her things and leaving.

The three of us all exchanged weird looks.

**Natalie POV:**

Instead of going to the office, I left Degrassi. I walked into town not looking for anything particular, until I found a tattoo and piercing parlor. I walked in and asked for a tongue piercing.

It felt weird for a while put I thought it was pretty cool. I went back to school around lunch time, instead of going to the cafeteria; I went to the Zen garden to read a magazine. I saw Clare, Adam and Eli heading my way. Great, just what I need, a group lecture.

"What the hell is your problem?" Adam yelled at me.

"Nothing, what's yours?" I said almost yelling.

"What is that?" Eli said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying not to open my so much.

He got closer to me. "Open your mouth," he commanded and I obeyed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Happy now?" I said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why do you care?"

"You know what? I guess I don't. I'm done with this." He said as he left me behind. Clare and Adam left with him.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought!**


	11. Chappie 11

**(Same Day)**

**Natalie POV:**

I couldn't process what he was saying. Was he breaking up with me? All I knew is that I couldn't face him after that.

Lunchtime came and instead of sitting with Clare, Eli and Adam; I went to sit with Zane and Riley who were sitting at a table by themselves. I walked over to them and sat across from them.

"Hey you okay? You seemed out of it when we talked this morning." Zane said.

"Eli and I are having problems, it's complicated." I said glancing back at my old table.

"Well I hope it works out for the best." Riley said smiling.

"Thanks you guys." I gave a weak smile in reply.

I got up from the table and headed outside. There I sat on the steps of Degrassi. I sat there for a while, letting out all of my tears. My world was crumbling slowly and there was nothing I could do to stop the process. Suddenly I heard the doors open and close.

"Natalie, you okay," I heard Clare's voice say from behind me.

"No not really." I said, my voice quivering.

She sat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Where is the strong, confident girl I know?" She asked.

"She was broken, along with my heart." I said.

Clare said nothing; all she did was hold on to me, telling me to at least try to be strong.

"We should really go back in, it's freezing out here." I said.

We both got up and went inside. Lunch wasn't quite over yet so we sat against the lockers.

"Dude, just talk to her," I heard Adam as he Eli turned the corner to go to his locker. Luckily for me, it was far enough from mine, but we were still in sight of each other.

"Maybe you were right, maybe we aren't right for each other." Eli shrugged.

My eyes widened. So he was just going to give up like that?

"Nat, I know what you're thinking. Don't do anything rash." Clare said.

I got up anyway and walked towards them. I stood in front of Eli. And ripped off the necklace he gave me and grabbed his hand and put it in his palm. I also took of one of his favorite rings he gave me and put it in his palm. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I finally took off the silver bracelet that had "_**I love you always, Eli" **_engraved on it and put it in his palm where the rest of the jewelry was.

"Goodbye, Eli," I said placing a light kiss on cheek.

I walked away, heading to my next class. I walked passed Fitz and he stopped me midstride.

"What happened?" He said.

"Long story," I said still crying.

"We've got 5 minutes until the late bell rings, tell me what happened."

"Eli broke up with me; I gave him his stuff back. But he just gave up, didn't even want to fix things."

"Why are you so upset over that loser?" He said.

"Because I gave that '_loser' _my virginity, and I love him!" I almost yelled. Then I noticed I said the wrong thing.

Mark's face started to get red. "You gave him what now?" He yelled.

"Stop, you're causing a scene." I whispered.

"I'm going to kill him," He said walking away.

"Mark! If you touch him, I will severely hurt you."

"Whatever" He said as the bell rang.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't pay attention to what I was supposed to be learning. Finally the end of the day came, which was the only thing that I was looking forward to.

I walked out of the doors of Degrassi, happy that we were out for Christmas break. I shuffled my feet through the snow, taking my time to get to Mark's car. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clare, Adam and Eli walking together they were laughing and smiling, all except for Eli. He seemed like his eyes were glued to the ground.

Suddenly, a kid in an obvious rush to get somewhere, bumped into me, hard enough to knock me over into the nearest person.

"Watch were you're going," someone said, shoving me off of them; causing me to collide with the freezing snow

"Screw you," I said getting up.

"What was that?" the person said, obviously about to push me again.

Eli walked over to us and slightly pulled me aside and stood in front of my tormentor.

"You really don't want to pick a fight with someone significantly smaller than you do you? And especially if it's a girl. So why don't you walk away before we both do something we regret." Eli said.

The guy put his hands up in defeat and slowly walked away.

"I could've handled it just fine," I mumbled.

"I wasn't going to sit and watch him do that to you," I said quietly.

"Thought you didn't care," I said as I walked away.

**A/N: Feedback is love**


	12. Chappie 12

**Natalie POV:**

I got home and as soon as I walked through the door, my parents started yelling at me.

"What were you thinking?" My mom yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

"You're 15, you _**not **_supposed to be having sex!" she practically screamed.

"Whatever," I didn't have the patience to deal with that right now.

I went up to my room and laid on my bed, and listened to my music on full blast, I knew that it could be heard throughout the house, but I really didn't care at this point.

I just couldn't believe that Mark would just rat me out like that. I mean we have this general understanding that everything stays between us, but I guess things have obviously changed.

.

.

A week all ready passed by and I spent most days in my room. Occasionally, Clare and Adam would come over, but never Eli. Today Clare was over, trying to convince me to leave the house.

"Wow, you and Eli are acting so stubborn."

I said nothing.

"You should really just talk to him,"

"I have nothing to say to him, he made his decision,"

"You know he loves you,"

"Really? I can't tell."

"At least try to be friends again,"

I shook my head at that.

"C'mon, we are going to Eli's house and you two are going to work this out."

Before I could protest, she pulled me out of bed, down the stairs and out the door. Eli's house was only a few streets away from mine. Clare was pulling me the whole way. We got to his house; I sat on the front steps while Clare knocked on the door. I the door open, but didn't turn around.

"Oh hey Clare," Eli said with no emotion.

"You two need to fix this!"

"I was brought here against my will," I said still not turning around.

"You guys should come in, it's freezing out here."

"Hey guys!" Adam said.

"Adam, we should go downstairs…." Clare said.

"NO!" I said. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, go,"

So Eli and I were left alone in his room.

"What's been up with you? First you get mad at me for no reason, talking back to Miss Dawes, getting your tongue piercing? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just…..I don't know. I know I overreacted with the Julia, I've just kind of been in my own little world lately."

"Well come back to this one," He said smirking, "Why did you give me back the stuff I gave you?"

"That's what happens when couples break up."

"I didn't know we broke up," he said, hurt.

"In the Zen garden, you said '_I'm done' _"

"That didn't mean that we were done, you took it the wrong way. I want to be with you" He said.

All I could do is smile, he walked over to his nightstand and picked up a few items, he came and sat next to me. One by one be put the jewelry he gave me where they belonged. Finally he slipped his ring around my finger.

"Let's not fight anymore, okay?" He said.

"Agreed."


	13. Chappie 13

**Natalie POV:**

Things have been really great in my life lately. Eli and are falling more in love every day, Clare and Adam's relationship turned out to be legit; they really make each other happy. But I've been so paranoid lately; I've actually been very paranoid all my life. I used to take medication for my anxiety attacks, but ever since we moved to Degrassi, I'm more calm, but I'm afraid it's coming back.

My parents are fighting more, which they never did before since they were never home enough to even fight. Mark and I aren't as close as we used to be, but I try to keep my mind off of my problem.

I went downstairs and saw my parents going at it again. Their raised voices echoing through the house, ringing in my ears; reminding me that my life is definitely not perfect.

"Stop, just stop it!" I yelled, getting their attention.

Neither of them spoke.

"I'm tired of this! You fight 24/7; it's not fair to Mark and me."

"Natalie, honey," my mom said softly.

"You're getting a divorce and are just going to leave me and Mark to choose sides!"

"No one said anything about divorce." My dad said.

"Yea, but we all see it coming! So why don't we just cut to the chase?"

"Honey, do you need to start taking you're medication again?" my mom said.

"Don't make this about me!" I screamed.

I stormed out the door and started walking in no specific direction. Suddenly I stopped walking and broke down in tears.

After a few minutes I got a text from Clare.

'_**Hey, wanna come over, Adam and Eli are here' -Clare**_

'_**Sure, I'll be there in a bit.'**_

I turned around and headed towards Clare's house.

I arrived at her front porch, not bothering to knock; I walked in to find my friends sitting in the living room having fun.

"Hey Natalie," Eli said as he turned around. His smile faded as I got closer. "Have you been crying?" He said as I sat next to him.

I nodded. "My parents are fighting, and I yelled at them to stop, I started freaking out….."

"I'm sorry," Eli said as he pulled me into his side.

"I'm not done. There's actually something I've been keeping from you guys." I said looking up at Eli.

"What is it?" Clare asked.

"I h-have a form of an anxiety disorder, sometimes I have panic attacks. And I freak out when I think the slightest thing is going to go wrong. I've tried so hard to keep it from you guys but I couldn't do it anymore."

"You should've just told us, we would've understood." Adam said.

"So are you O.C.D or….." Clare said.

"No, I have a panic disorder." I said coming off a little more annoyed than I wanted to.

"This explains a lot." Eli said. He looked down at me and said, "I'm glad that you trust me enough to share that with me, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, but we should move to a lighter subject, this is making me feel depressed." I said playfully.

"So what do you want to do for your sweet 16?" Clare asked.

"I just wanted a fun day at wonderland with all of my friends. I don't want anything extravagant like the stuff you see on T.V."

"Wait, you're birthday is a few weeks after school's out for the summer," Adam stated.

"Yea, so?" I said.

"Natalie, that's a day _after _I leave for college." Eli said.

"Damnit, I forgot you're graduating! You can't reschedule or something?"

"No….." He said trailing off.

"Well this sucks." I said.

"Maybe you could have your party earlier." Clare said.

"I guess that could work."

Suddenly someone's phone started ringing, judging by the ringtone, it was Eli's.

"Hello?" He answered. "That's not humanly possible, she's dead." Eli said in disbelief.

I knew that he could only be talking about one person. Julia.


	14. Chappie 14 PtI

**Natalie POV**:

Eli finished his phone call with a deep frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not really knowing the answer.

"It's Julia; she is….alive, though I don't even know how that's possible." He said.

"Wow, you must be happy." I said looking down at my lap, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Don't start this now Natalie; I'm not in the mood." He snapped. "I'm just going to go home; I need to think about some things."

With that, he left and so did I.

**Eli POV:**

So many things were running through my head. Sure I loved Julie, I always will, but knowing that she's actually alive doesn't make me feel any better. And even though Natalie and I have had some rough patches, I wouldn't change our relationship for the world. That's why it's so hard keeping things from her, especially something as big as what I'm going through; but I wanted to save her the grief and pain and not tell her.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing, demanding to be answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"God, you sound so….different….." The voice on the other end said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"You don't recognize my voice Eli? I know it's been a year, but come on." The voice said annoyingly.

"Julia?" I hesitated.

"No it's Jack fucking Frost, yes it's me moron." She said.

She was exactly the same, the same weird sense of humor; her remarks may sound mean but they're not meant to be.

"How are you even alive right now?" I said as I started to raise my voice.

"Look, I know I've got a lot of explaining to do….."

"That's for sure," I said cutting her off.

"Just meet me at the Dot tomorrow around noon, and bring your cute little girlfriend and the other two. I want to meet who you've been hanging out with for the past year."

"Have you been checking up on me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Maybe….Look, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, hanging up.

Wow, I can't wait to hear the excuse behind her _**not **_being dead. I knew it was a risk if I invited Natalie, Clare and Adam; but I decided to anyway. I logged into my IM to see if anyone was on.

_**AdamsTheMan44: Hey, what was up with you today, you all right? **_

_**ClarE39: It has something to do with Julia doesn't it?**_

_**EGoldsworthy66: Yea I'm fine, and yes it does. She actually wants to meet you guys.**_

_**AdamsTheMan44: That would be cool.**_

_**ClarE39: Yeah, when?**_

_**EGoldsworthy66: Tomorrow around noon. Hey have you guys talked to Natalie since she left from Clare's?**_

_**AdamsTheMan44: Yea, she's actually at my house, I invited her over for dinner, to you know escape her parent drama.**_

_**EGoldsworthy66: Well can you tell her to come, beg her if you have to.**_

_**AdamsTheMan44: Sure thing.**_

.

.

.

**Natalie's POV: **

It was so nice of Adam to invite me over for dinner, I really needed that. After dinner, Adam and I were sitting on the couch, sitting in silence. But it was one of those moments where nothing needed to be said.

"Hey, um Natalie, how would you feel about meeting Julia?" Adam said shyly.

"I guess it would be interesting and terrifying at the same time, why?"

"Because Eli said she wants to meet you,"

"No, no, no, no, _hell no." I said getting up from the couch._

"C'mon why not?" Adam said following me.

"Just because Adam!" I said making my way out the front door.

We stood on the front porch, glaring at each other, daring one another to speak.

"Fine! I'll go." I shrieked.

**.**

**.**

**(Next Day)**

Today was the day that I would get to meet Julia. Yay fucking me. She's been practically lying to Eli for over a year, why did she have to come back now? I mean, hasn't she caused enough pain?

It was 12:45 and I was walking to the Dot with Clare and Adam. My hands were practically shaking. I felt someone grasp my hand. I slowly looked up to see who the delicate hand belonged to. Adam. I saw Clare give our intertwined fingers a quick glare.

"Calm down, Clare, I'm just trying to calm her down." Adam said not once looking away from the sidewalk that stretched in front of us.

We finally reached the Dot. Clare and Adam walked in while I remained frozen just outside of the door. Clare waved her hand at me, encouraging me to come on.

I slowly walked to the table where Eli, Clare, Adam and Julia were sitting.

Julia was actually very pretty. She had long wavy black hair, much like mine. She had light brown eyes that followed me as I sat down.

We were all sitting in silence for the longest time, until someone spoke up.

"I'm Julia, and you must be Adam, Clare and Natalie. Eli wouldn't stop talking about you ever since I got here." She laughed softly.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly with a weak smile.

"So I'm just going to come right out with it. I know all of you thought that I was dead, but it wasn't me who got hit by that car, I guess it was a mistake in identity; anyway, after Eli and I had the fight I rode my bike home and got there safely. I felt guilty about lying to him, see the whole reason we fought was because I was being super distant. But I was only doing that because my family was moving to the U.S. and I didn't want to tell him. We left the next morning and we didn't hear about how I supposedly got hit by a car until, maybe a month after we moved. I never really worked up the courage to come back, until now." Julia finally finished. "And now I feel super horrible for leaving you when you needed me to be there the most." She added.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"What, he didn't tell you?" She asked.

"I'm not following." Adam said.

"Julia, don't." Eli pleaded.

"They need to know Elijah." Julia said glaring at him.

**A/N: What's Eli hiding, and how will affect everyone around him? Tune in next week to see what happens. Lol. **

**Feedback is love. Make sure you review!**


	15. Fresh Start

Dear Readers,

I want to thank all of you awesome people one more time before I leave. Now don't get all worked up, I'm actually going to be starting my own Dagrassi Fanfiction archive, which I will be continuing my stories on. I hope that I will finish it very soon, so you guys can tell me what you think. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments on anything, don't be hesitant to inbox me!

I hope to be hearing from all of you very soon!


End file.
